This invention relates to a prefabricated burial chamber adapted to be placed adjacent or above other similar chambers to form a multicellular burial building on cemeteries.
For the construction of burial buildings prefabricated units formed integrally of reinforced concrete are known. Each of these units comprises a pair of side walls and an upper wall of the same thickness and a bottom wall. Such units are designed to be placed adjacent and/or above other similar units to form a multicellular burial building.
With this type of prefabricated burial chambers there is the drawback that the junction lines between adjacent chambers are visible on the front side of the building and have to be sealed and covered with a finishing coating to give them an acceptable aspect. This involves additional expenditure for materials and manpower. Other drawbacks and difficulties are encountered in horizontally and vertically aligning adjacent burial chambers.